


trapped in between heaven and hell

by muse_apollo



Series: muse's lonelyeyes oneshots [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (as in jonah recently stole elias' body), (not jonah just elias), Aftercare, Author is trans, Bickering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Rough Sex, Trans Elias Bouchard, Trans Male Character, body swapping, bratty elias, gets weirdly fluffy at the end, spoilers up to 158
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_apollo/pseuds/muse_apollo
Summary: A new body always required an adjustment period, it took time, after transfering the eyes, for the neurons to align correctly, to get the body to move like he wanted it to. It was an unfortunate side effect of his immortality, one which Jonah had long since accepted. This one, Elias Bouchard, was no different really. That being said, there was one, small difference to adjust to. The small difference was the matter of what Elias Bouchard had between his legs.He needs to know what it feels like for someone else to touch him.Which is why he calls Peter.-or-jonah's new body is a trans man and he's very excited to experience new things
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Series: muse's lonelyeyes oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	trapped in between heaven and hell

**Author's Note:**

> ....i ummmmm really wrote this huh...
> 
> fic title is from The Beast by Concrete Blonde

A new body always required an adjustment period, it took time, after transferring the eyes, for the neurons to align correctly, to get the body to move like he wanted it to. It was an unfortunate side effect of his immortality, one which Jonah had long since accepted. This one,  _ Elias Bouchard _ , was no different really. That being said, there was one, small difference to adjust to. The small difference was the matter of what Elias Bouchard had between his legs. 

He was curious when he’d first taken hold of the body, and after the migraine of the initial adjustment period had taken place, Jonah -no, he was  _ Elias _ now- had spent several hours with his hands down his trousers exploring the new sensations this body could offer. It had taken him some time to figure himself out, but he had managed to make himself come. It was different than he was used to, slower, lasted longer. Elias had arched his back, two fingers buried deep in his own wetness, a sharp gasp escaping from his lips. 

But he needs more than that. He needs to know what it feels like for someone else to touch him. 

Which is why he calls Peter. 

Peter of course, is excited to see the new body, almost as excited as Elias is to show it off. 

Now Peter sits in an armchair adjacent to the bed, pale grey eyes hooded as he watches Elias undress his new body. The shirt comes first, button-by-button, exposing first pale, lean collarbones, then a finely muscled chest. His scars are two neat incisions, raised lines across his skin. He opens his shirt the rest of the way to reveal the swell of his stomach, the thin line of dark hair leading from his navel down into the waistline of his pants. 

Elias slides his hand down his own stomach, gasping at the sensitivity there. Then he stops to unbutton his slacks, sliding a hand under them to touch himself. 

“Ah ah,” Peter chides. “You know the rules. You have to show me all of it.” 

Elias rolls his eyes, “Are you going to ask me nicely?” 

Peter just glares at him. 

“ _ Fine _ ,” Elias shrugs the dress shirt the rest of the way off his shoulders, holding eye contact with Peter as he does. He moves on to his trousers, shuffling out of them a bit awkwardly. When he’s fully nude, Peter gasps, restraining from touching himself just as Elias asked. His fingers curl where they grip the armrests of his chair, nails leaving crescent shaped marks in the soft leather. 

Elias meets Peter’s eye as he begins to touch himself, thumb circling the hard nub of his cock. He bites his lip, spreading his legs a little wider, putting on a show, watching the way Peter’s cheeks and neck flush with desire. 

Elias purrs as he touches himself, rolling his hips up to meet his own touch, he’s perhaps exaggerating his movements a bit, but he can’t help himself, finding himself enjoying being watched for a change rather than watcher. And he loves the effect he’s having on Peter, the way the other man shifts in his seat, his eyes trailing over this slender, delicate body he’s chosen for himself, so much younger and prettier than the last. 

Elias tips his head back in pleasure when he finally slides his fingers inside himself, a low moan falling from his lips. He hears Peter’s sharp intake of breath as he curls his fingers deep inside of himself. He’s still getting used to the feeling, that hot, slick slide of something inside him. He thinks about how Peter’s cock will feel when it stretches him open. His thighs start to shake and he knows he’s close. 

“Are you gonna come for me?” Peter’s voice cuts through the fog of pleasure, and Elias feels another low moan fall from his lips. “What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.” 

“Fuck,” Elias gasps, “god,  _ yes _ , I’m close.” 

“Come for me,” Peter licks his lips. “Let me see how that pretty body of yours looks when you let go.” 

That’s all it takes, and Elias comes hard, fingers buried deep inside himself, free hand tangled in his own hair. When he opens his eyes again, Peter is standing at the foot of the bed, staring down at him with hooded eyes. “Up,” Peter snaps his fingers. “Now.” 

Elias pushes himself up onto his elbows, his chest heaving with every shaking breath. Peter leans down over him, two calloused fingers crooking beneath Elias’ chin, tipping his head back before planting a kiss to his open mouth. It’s hot, and wet, a biting, claiming thing. Big, calloused hands come to grip Elias’ hips, hauling him towards the edge of the bed, teeth sinking hard into his lip, hard enough to draw a muffled sound of pain from the smaller man. 

Peter breaks the kiss, and his eyes are wild, hungry, his fingers biting down hard where they press into Elias’ skin. There’ll be bruises later, he’s sure of that. He can’t wait to see how the marks look against his pale, fragile skin. 

“Kneel on the floor for me?” It’s not really a question, more of a command. 

“Or what?” Elias arches an eyebrow, looking up at the other man through dark lashes. 

Peter’s response is to tangle a hand in his hair and  _ pull.  _ Elias whimpers a bit at that, lips pulling back in a smile as pinpricks of pleasure-pain set his nerves alight. 

“Look at you...” Peter stares down at him, pupils blown wide. “This new body is so sensitive… I can’t wait to see the other kinds of reactions I can pull out of you,” his smile is almost devious. “Now, kneel on the floor, I won’t ask again.”

Elias rolls his eyes, but puts up little protest, sliding off the bed to kneel in front of his husband, looking up at him with wide, green eyes. 

“God that mouth…” Peter slides a hand over Elias’ cheek, thumb stroking over his lower lip. Elias parts his lips, pulling the tip of Peter’s thumb into his mouth, sucking. “Brat,” Peter chuckles.

Elias let’s Peter’s thumb slip from his lips. “You love it.” 

“Oh do I?” Peter laughs. “Why don’t you put that smart mouth of yours to better use, hmm? I wanna test the gag reflex on this one.” 

Elias rolls his eyes at that. “And they say romance is dead…” 

Peter scoffs. “Fine. Dearest  _ husband _ of mine, would you do me the honour of sucking my cock?” 

Elias smiles like a cat. “Why yes, my  _ darling _ , since you asked so nicely.” Elias reaches up, undoing Peter’s belt with deft hands, tugging the waistband down until Peter’s cock springs free. He’s already fully hard, Elias imagines he has been for some time now, after the spectacle he put on earlier. His breath hitches at the sight of it, once again he’s thinking of how Peter will feel inside of him, splitting him open. He feels another flood of wetness between his legs as he leans forwards, taking the tip of Peter’s cock in his mouth. 

Peter groans, one hand settling in Elias’ hair as he rocks his hips forwards, sliding deeper into the warm wetness of Elias’ mouth. Elias pumps his head up and down, his eyes flicking up to meet Peter’s gaze. “So pretty like this,” Peter growls. “Think you can take me deeper?”

Elias takes the remark as a challenge, and takes Peter further into his mouth, until the head of the other man’s cock hits the back of his throat. The hand in his hair tightens then, holding Elias in place, until his eyes water and he chokes, tapping the side of Peter’s thigh three times. Peter releases him, and Elias gasps, resting his head against the other man’s thigh as he catches his breath. 

“Good boy,” Peter strokes his fingers gently through Elias’ hair. “You did so well for me.”

Elias hums low in response. 

“Now, go lay on the bed for me, hmm?” Peter hums. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Elias climbs to his feet, catching Peter’s lips in a kiss before climbing up onto the bed, he sits back, propped up against the headboard, legs splayed wide. 

Peter strips off his clothes, dropping them carelessly to the floor before crawling up hovering above Elias. He kisses him, slow and heady, one large, calloused hand running down the length of Elias’ body, making nail marks on his skin. The hand slides down over his stomach rough against soft skin, lower and lower, pausing just below his belly button, before moving to run down the inside of his thigh. 

Elias squirms under the touch, his legs spreading open wide as he tries to press up into Peter’ touch. Peter keeps skirting his hand up and down Elias’ thigh; his touches are light and teasing, never quite giving Elias the satisfaction he craves. At one point his fingers dip into the crack where Elias’ thigh meets with his hip before darting away, and Elias groans in frustration, thumping his head back against the pillow. 

“What’s the matter, darling?” Peter hums, his breath hot against Elias’ neck, beard rough against the sensitive skin there.

“You’re a god awful tease is what’s the matter,” Elias growls, digging his nails into Peter’s broad shoulders. 

Peter laughs, catching the skin on Elias’ neck between his teeth and drawing a soft gasp from the other man. “That so?” he grins. “Well maybe if you asked nicely…” 

Elias grits his teeth at that. “You just love watching me suffer,” he pouts. 

“No, darling,” Peter plants a kiss to the place behind Elias’ ear, sending a shiver down his spine, “what I love, is to hear you beg.” 

Elias sighs. Peter knows he hates begging, or, at least pretends to hate begging. Still he indulges the other man, that is the culmination of their game after all. “Will you please touch me?” he makes sure to hold Peter’s gaze when he says it, loving how he can see a change in the other man’s expression from the words. 

“Of course,” Peter grins. “Since you asked so nicely.” 

Elias can’t help the sound that falls from his lips when Peter finally touches him, taking his cock between two fingers, stroking slowly at first, lips trailing over Elias’ neck as he touches him. 

Elias rocks up into Peter’s hand. It’s different, the feeling of someone else touching him, those rough, calloused fingers trying to be gentle as they play with his cock. Elias’ breaths come heavy now, enthralled in this newfound pleasure. Then Peter starts kissing down his neck, across his collarbones, his chest, his stomach -here Elias arches his back with the sensitivity- lower until he’s just above Elias’ groin, sucking a bruise into his hip bone. 

“Peter…” Elias gasps, one hand tangling in the other man’s hair, trying to push him lower. “ _ Please _ .” 

And then one broad hand is gripping each of his thighs, first pushing them apart as Peter buries his face between Elias’ legs. Elias gasps at the first touch of Peter’s tongue against him. It’s different from fingers, warm, and wet, and  _ focused.  _ Peter’s tongue flicks at the nub of his cock, while his lips wrap around it and Elias’ eyes roll back in his head for a moment, his body overwhelmed by the pleasure. It takes him an embarrassingly short time to come under Peter’s quick tongue, and after he’s finished he tugs at Peter’s hair, too oversensitized for him to keep going.

Peter looks up at him, his face splitting in a wide grin. “Oh, darling, I’m nowhere near finished with you.” 

Elias starts to protest but then Peter’s mouth is on him again and he cuts himself off with a sharp sound, hands fisting in the sheets as he squirms beneath the touch. “Wait, it’s too much I-” he cuts himself off with a high, needy sound, his whole body is on fire with the sensation. 

Peter pulls off of him and leers. “You know the word if you really want me to stop,” he smirks. “But I think you’re enjoying yourself.” 

Elias says nothing, because in all honesty he doesn’t want Peter to stop, not really. He wants to see how far he can take this new body of his. Peter nods, lips pulling up into a sly smirk. This time, he grabs hold of Elias’ thighs, hooking both legs over his shoulders as he sets to work. Elias gasps, a hand tangling in Peter’s silver hair, hips bucking up against the other man’s face. He’s still too sensitive but at the same time he loves the feeling, that edge between pleasure and pain has him arching off the bed, his legs locking together behind Peter’s head in spite of himself. It’s not all that long before Peter drags another orgasm out of him. 

Elias feels tears start to well up when Peter keeps going, his mouth is a relentless thing, one which is currently destroying Elias’ ability to think logically.

He’s not sure how many times Peter makes him come but he’s shaking by the end of it, twisting against the other man’s grip from far too much stimulation, eyes wet with tears. 

“Oh,  _ baby, _ ” Peter’s tone is dripping with sarcasm. “too much for you?”

“Fuck off,” Elias retorts but there’s no bite, his whole body is still trembling slightly. Peter’s lips ghost over the inside of his thigh and Elias jumps in response, every nerve alight from too much sensation.

Peter crawls back up the length of the bed, looking down at Elias from where he rests on one elbow. “Alright?” 

“Mmm…” Elias reaches up, wrapping one arm around the back of Peter’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. Peter shivers against him, and Elias puts a hand on the other man’s broad, thickly-haired chest, pressing lightly. Peter lets himself be rolled over, lying flat on his back and Elias moves to straddle his hips, lithe and flexible in a way he hadn’t been in his previous body. 

Peter’s broad, calloused hands come to grip Elias’ ass as the smaller man grinds their hips together. Elias leans down, his breath hot against Peter’s cheek as he whispers in his ear. “Do you want to fuck me?” 

Peter’s nails dig a little harder into Elias’ hips at that, and he inhales sharply. “ _ Yes _ ,” He looks up at Elias almost hungrily. “Have you tried it yet? Like with toys or…?” he raises an eyebrow. 

“No, not yet.” 

“Awww, saving yourself for me, were you?” Peter chuckles. “How  _ sweet _ .” 

“There’s no need to look so smug about it,” Elias narrows his eyes at the man below him. “Now, are you going to fuck me or not?”

Peter presses up into him, abruptly flipping their position, easily rolling Elias’ much smaller form onto his back. 

Elias sputters in protest. “Good lord, Peter at least give me a warning before tossing me around, you oaf. I’m not one of your shipping crates.”

“I can’t help it,” he flashes Elias a lopsided grin. “You’re so tiny and easy to toss now.” 

I’m not  _ that  _ small,” Elias retorts.

Peter nips at the skin of his neck, sucking a bruise into the place just below his ear. “Bet I could pick you up and fuck you against a wall if I wanted…” he growls.

Elias gasps at the image that puts in his mind, nails biting into Peter’s shoulder just a bit. “Another time,” he says. “For now, let’s start with this, shall we?” 

Peter flashes a lopsided grin, reaching down between them to line himself up with the entrance to Elias’ hole. Both men gasp when he presses in, and Elias feels his eyes roll back involuntarily. “ _ Fuck,”  _ the words are scarce more than a whisper. 

“Alright?” Peter frowns just a bit. 

“Yes,” Elias hooks a leg around the other man’s hips. “Keep going.” 

Peter presses deeper into him, starts to fuck him in slow strokes, gradually picking up pace Elias grows accustomed to the stretch of him. It’s a new sensation, but a pleasant one, and overstimulated as he is, Elias finds himself clinging to Peter, well-manicured nails biting hard into the other man’s well-muscled shoulders, raking down the length of his back. The room fills with their moans, with the slap of skin-on-skin, with Peter’s sharp cry when Elias sinks teeth into his shoulder.

After some time, Peter pulls back, and Elias frowns up at him. “What-” 

“Turn over.” 

Elias rolls his eyes but does as he’s told, allowing his hips to be pulled into a raised position. He starts to push himself up on his elbows, but one large, calloused hand presses itself against the back of his neck, shoving his face down into the mattress. 

“Really, Peter I-” he cuts himself off with a yelp as Peter delivers an open-palmed slap to the back of his thigh. 

“Hush,” Peter hums. Before Elias can say anything else, Peter presses back in, and Elias immediately forgets what it was he was going to say because it’s so much  _ deeper _ like this. He feels impossibly full, gasping into the pillow as he rocks back into each thrust of Peter’s hips, little moans falling from his lips every time Peter hits that spot inside of him that makes his whole body light up. 

Peter’s getting close now, Elias can tell by the sound he makes, low grunts as his strong fingers bite bruises into Elias’ hips. His thrusts come faster, and more erratic, but Elias can tell he’s holding back. 

“Don’t restrain yourself on my account, darling,” Elias purrs. “Go ahead, I can take it.” 

Peter lets out a sharp moan, and then starts fucking Elias with increased vigour, driving him into the mattress with the force of his thrusts. Elias allows himself to go limp, too far gone to do much but take what Peter has to give with whimpering moans, the only thing keeping his hips up is Peter’s firm grip.

Peter pulls out, shooting hot spurts of come over Elias’ back with a sharp groan, and Elias let’s his knees give out, sinking down into the mattress. 

“You better clean that up,” he says, when he can speak again.

Peter chuckles at that. “Alright, be a moment.” The bed shifts, as Peter stands, Elias doesn’t need to open his eyes, looking instead through the eyes of the portraits on the wall as Peter makes his way to the bathroom. 

He returns, and Elias feels the press of a warm, damp cloth to his skin. He hums in contentment, settling a bit deeper into the pillow. His eyes are closed, but he feels the bed shift as Peter’s weight returns, as an arm wraps around him. 

“You alright then?”

Elias hums in assent. “New things to get used to, but yes, very much alright.” 

“Good,” his back is pressed against Peter’s chest, strong arms wrapped around his slender form.

“So what d’you think?” 

“About?” Peter feigns ignorance.

Elias snorts. “You know what I’m talking about.”

“Fine, yes you vain bastard, I like your new body. Happy now?” 

“Yes actually.”

There’s a long moment of silence before Peter speaks again. “Do you need me to stay?”

It’s a complicated question, well befitting their relationship. Peter has to leave eventually, he always does. Those are the rules -the consequences- of having a relationship with an avatar of the Lonely. Elias understands this, he has since the very beginning. Still, it’s a complicated question. 

“At least until I fall asleep,” he says finally, because he’s not sure what else  _ to  _ say. 

“Alright,” Peter settles against him. Elias knows the other man will be gone when he wakes up, but he doesn’t think about that now. Now he’s warm, and tired, and sore in the way that only good sex can provide, and he settles against his husband’s chest. 

Peter will be gone in the morning, yes. But for now he’s here, and Elias falls into sleep quickly enough, wrapped in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway uhhh... 
> 
> twitter is @muse_appollo and tumblr is twink-biwalker feel free to interact!


End file.
